Cross-Time
by Isys Luna Skeeter
Summary: Not being able to bear the loss of his godfather, Harry decides to go back in time and do everything again only problem is, when the goblins offer him and his friends a way to do it... he finds a side of the wizardry world that had been hidden from him until then. #TimetravelFic #CrossdressingFic #Mpreg #Slash
1. Prologue

**Summary: **Not being able to bear the loss of his godfather, Harry decides to go back in time and do everything again only problem is, when the goblins offer him and his friends a way to do it... he finds a side of the wizardry world that had been hidden from him until then. #TimetravelFic #CrossdressingFic #Mpreg #Slash

**Spoilers: **Harry Potter. If you don't know the books or movies, go read and watch them!

**Beta: **none

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Pairings in this chapter:** none

**Warnings in this chapter:** Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Forced Crossdressing, Crossdressing, Mpreg, Do-Over, Slash, Age Regression/De-Aging, Past Child Abuse

**Nr words in this chapter:** 1,579

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

30 June, 1996

After Sirius Black died everything that one green eyed, black haired fifteen wizard could think about was to find a way to go back and do-over. It had to be a way!

Ron sighed at the train as they were going home for the summer holidays.

Home… Hogwarts was his home!

"Do you really want to find a Time-Turner? We kind of destroyed all that existed inside the Ministry of Magic not even a week ago, Harry. Where the hell would we…"

"Gringotts." Harry interrupted, making his ginger sixteen wizard friend gape at him.

"You gotta be kidding me, mate."

"Harry, Gringotts is the most secured place in the world. Even if they do have time-turners how would we get out?" The brown haired sixteen witch tried to rationalize.

Harry grinned.

"We wouldn't. We don't need to get out, only to return back in time."

Ron massaged his eyebrows.

"Fine, we'll go there as soon as we arrive. But Mother better not see us."

"WHAT? Ronald!" Hermione screeched, turning to the ginger.

"If we wait too long the time-turner might not even work, Hermione." Ron argued and Harry nodded as if to make his point. "Besides if we're moving back in time I don't think Harry needs to go to the hell house of his uncles so soon."

Harry smiled grateful and looked outside, finally seeing a way to save Sirius…

Arriving Kings Cross the three entered the invisibility cloak, their trunks with a shrinking spell that Hermione had found in some book and inside their pockets. The three run and grabbed the first cab they found, luckily Hermione had muggle money with her. In Diagon Alley it was easy to go to Gringotts as no one actually expected that the trio that was walking by them were a threat.

"Harry, are you sure you want to do this?" Hermione asked, yet once again.

Harry was about to nod when they found themselves before a goblin. The creature looked at the trio.

"Follow me." And directed them inside Gringotts and into a side-way door. The trio followed him wondering how they had been caught before they could even start. "Harry James Potter, Hermione Jean Granger and Ronald Bilius Weasley. You three plan on moving back in time and do a do-over."

The trio traded looks and then turned to the goblin.

"Yes." Harry answered.

"Then let me help you." The goblin answered and made three parchments appear. "If you move back in time, let's say… a few decades, you can stop even the Potters from dying." Harry's eyes grew. "If you approve a drop of blood of each is in order."

Harry approached at once and grabbed the small knife, cutting himself and letting it fall on the parchment, not even thinking twice. Ron and Hermione traded looks but were soon to follow.

"How…?"

"Goblins can sense when a do-over is about to start." The goblin explained, grabbing the parchments. "These are blood tests so we may know which fake family and name to give you when we sent you back."

The trio hummed and sat on the three chairs that appeared on the room. The goblin looked each parchment in silence as the trio saw him working on another three parchments.

"Let's start with the young lady, shall we?" Ron and Harry traded looks but nodded. "So Miss Granger, apparently the family of the squib from which you're the heiress is the Black family." Harry snorted. "This means that Marius Black, a squib in the time we're sending you, will be your supposed father."

"Very well." Hermione conceded.

"Mother muggle, as I'm sure you won't object." Hermione shook her head at once. "Good. I'm preparing a letter from Marius. He'll send you to his Cousin and family Lord, Arcturus Black the third. So you won't have to worry about not knowing a thing, you were raised as a muggleborn after all. Your parents found you had magic and sent you to their family so you would be taught 'accordingly'."

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. She stood and approached the goblin, whom gave her the letter.

"What about her name?" Ron asked. "Hermione isn't a Black name."

"No, it isn't. That's why in the letter it is written Megara Pandora Black. But you can use Meggs or Hera as diminutive." The goblin conceded to Hermione, who took another deep breath mumbling the name to herself under her breath as if tasting it. "Also, if we're doing a do-over you're going to be de-aged. Is there a problem with that?" Hermione shook her head and when the goblin turned to the boys they shook their head at once. "Good. So let's say 7 years old? That will give you time to get used to your new name and family status, doesn't it?"

"Yes, sir." Hermione said and then the goblin hit her with some kind of spell and she de-aged before disappearing.

The goblin turned to the two.

"Who's next?" Ron looked at Harry and then stood approaching. "Very well. You're Mother's Uncle, Ignatius Prewett had a child but when they died the boy died as well. Let's just pretend he didn't die and is right now before me." Ron hummed. "So, Mr Weasley, what do you know of natural bearers?" Ron and Harry frowned confused. "Nothing apparently. Shall we say that are some males that can get pregnant and they're tested at birth - or used to be as nowadays they aren't tested anymore but the time you're going to they were at birth. Not only that, but, male bearers used to receive female names and also dress as females." Ron and Harry's eyes grew wide, gaping at the goblin. "So I took the liberty of looking names alike the ones you have right now. Let's see Veronique Billie Prewett, you can even use Ronnie, or just Ron as diminutive."

"What? No way!"

"You can argue with the Lord Prewett that your parents raised you as a boy and always called you Ronald Bilius Prewett instead, but your biological name will be this one." Ron sent Harry an _'I'm going to kill you'_ look. "Your parents were just murdered before your eyes so do make sure to end up in the hospital and give your Ronald Prewett name. The healers will do the job for you." Ron hissed but nodded, the goblin de-aged and sent him back in time, before turning to Harry. "You're also a natural, Mr Potter." Harry hummed. "Callisto Evelyn Peverell, Kari as diminutive which sounds a lot like Harry." Harry nodded, knowing better than to argue. "Mother Amphitrite Noémie Malfoy. You are her bastard child. She thinks you died but your Grandfather sent you away and you were raised by muggles until now… I've heard that the muggles you lived with weren't the most pleasant people."

Harry shook his head.

"I had more punishments a month than I have in Hogwarts a year." He hissed.

"To the point of needing to go to the hospital?"

"Yes."

"Good, because when I'll de-age you, you'll reopen old wounds. Not a problem, is there it?" Harry shook his head. "You may use Harry James as the name you used previously but the healers will know on the moment that they test your blood that you're a Peverell, do you understand?" Harry nodded. "Your Father will be an heir of the Peverell family, neither your Mother nor he knew about that or she would have married him and took the family name. When your blood will be tested the family inheritance will show and the Lord Malfoy of the time, your Uncle Abraxas, will have no other option but to take you in and make you claim the inheritance as the heir. When he attempts at giving you a female name you may persuade him to keep the Calisto Evelyn one." Harry hummed. "In your blood test there will be another claim that will show up."

Harry frowned confused and stood, going to see his blood test to see that one Tom Marvolo Riddle had soul claimed him.

"What does this means?"

"I'm not sure, but it has something to do with your Parseltongue gene. I would advise that I would change this to a matrimony claim?" Harry gasped looking at the goblin as if he was insane. "The claim is already there, Mr Potter."

"Can't you hide it? Like you'll do my Potter inheritance?"

"He will feel the claim."

"He already feels in this time." Harry argued. "And instead he tries to kill me because I'm his equal."

"Equal? I can put it then instead. An equal claim." Harry frowned but then nodded, not really seeing another choice. "Being His equal will give you some abilities with the Malfoys that you wouldn't have as a bastard and as a natural." Harry raised a sceptical eyebrow. "You may take advantage to refuse your 'female' name and your 'female' clothes." The goblin explained and Harry smiled, nodding.

The goblin nodded and Harry felt his body shrinking as it de-aged, before he felt his whole body scream in pain and then everything went black.

**(TBC)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I had this fic written for a while, a friend read it and pleaded me to post it and finish it<p> 


	2. Chapter I –Meeting the Family–

**Beta:** none

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Pairings in this chapter:**OC/OC, IgnatiusP/LucretiaBlack

**Warnings in this chapter:** Forced Crossdressing, forced name change, mention of minor character death, mention of sex out of wedlock, mention of bastard, child abuse by muggles

**Nr words in this chapter:** 2,590

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

Time change/Date of time

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I<strong>

**–Meeting the Family–**

30 June, 1967

Harry looked at the goblin that appeared before him and then he felt the feeling of a portkey.

**–CT–**

Ron looked in silence as the Aurors, which had just apparated before him and his 'supposed' parents - he didn't really need to see their dead bodies, bloody hell! -, took him to a hospital room in St. Mungos. When, suddenly, a body appeared in the middle of the hospital's entrance room, Ron's eyes grew. It was Harry! Ron released himself from the Aurors and approached his friend at once, he was unconscious and, bloody hell, he was bleeding and shaking and skinny and…

"Hush, it's okay!" a female voice said against his ear as arms embraced him from behind keeping him away from his friend.

"No… Harry…" had it gone that bad with Hermione as well? He had to know, he…

"Hush… you know the lad?" Ron nodded his head numbly as his friend was taken away. "What is his name?"

"Harry. Harry P…" Ron answered but stopped himself before he could say Harry's surname… he wasn't Harry anymore! Shit! "James…" Ron only hoped that the woman would think his slip as in him going to use his own 'surname'.

"Don't worry, lad. Mr James will be fine. You'll see."

"I can't…" Ron swallowed the hump that suddenly showed on his throat, hell he had just supposedly lost his parents and he was caring more about his friend than he had cared about them… "I can't lose him too…" he finally whimpered, because what else could he say?

"Hush, lad, he'll be fine. You'll see. Now let's move you to your room, shall we?" Ron nodded numbly and felt himself being pulled. "What's your name?"

"Ron, Ronald Bilius Prewett." He mumbled, sitting on the bed the healer took him to. "Can I share a room with Harry when he'll stop bleeding?" he asked.

The healer smiled warmly.

"Of course, Mr Prewett. Now can you tell me why you were sent here? What happened?"

"I was going out with… with my Dad and Mum and… it was everything too fast, suddenly the Aurors had taken me here." Ron said with a shrug, because hell he wasn't with mind enough to invent a good enough lie right now… not after seeing Harry and he was supposedly 7, he could pretend trauma or something. Refuse to accept his parents death… he didn't care, right now Harry was his top priority. "Harry is really going to be okay, right? He won't leave me, will he?" he asked, hoping to sound more his age while urging the damn healer to go check on Harry. Hell, he had just saw his best friend almost dying in front of him!

"I'm sure my colleagues are doing the best they can as we speak. What can you tell me about Mr James life?"

Ron shrugged and pulled his legs to his chest hugging them on the bed.

"I want Harry." He said with a pout and refused to answer any other question.

He had to see Harry and what good be a 7 years old boy would do if he couldn't use the privileges?

Ron didn't look up when a wizard, his Grandfather and the Prewett Lord, entered the room and looked at him. Only when the man showed was he allowed to move to another room and laid on a bed next to Harry's. The boy was breathing, that much Ron could see but besides that it was practically impossible to see the boy behind all those bandages.

"Ronald?" Ron looked at his Grandfather. "Do you know who I am?"

Ron nodded and quickly made the counts mentally so he would know which family status the two supposedly shared. If Ron's supposed father was his Mother's uncle then Ron's grandfather was Ron's supposed father's brother…

"The Prewett Lord, my Uncle Charon." He mumbled. "Dad keeps talking about you." He added before looking again at Harry. "Wha… what happened to Harry?" he asked.

"The healers said that it was made by muggle knifes and that there is even marks of a belt on his back." His Grandfather answered and Ron turned to him at once.

Harry's de-aging had done this… his uncles… his muggle family… the years of mistreat… all open at once. Ron bit the bottom of his lip, could Harry know what would've happen?

"You know why, don't you?" his Grandfather asked.

"His muggle family… they hate Harry for his… _'freakiness'_." Ron answered truthfully, he should've had known it was this grave… _Harry, you moron! You should've had said something, anything!_ "He won't be returning there, will he? They tried to kill him!" Ron pleaded turning to his Grandfather, knowing that they had to be blood tested for them to be adopted into the families the goblin had sent them to.

Charon Prewett hummed and turned to the female healer that had spoken with Ron earlier than evening whom approached and took a hair from Harry and let it drop on a basin that was by the side, from the basin a small parchment got out.

"You said his name was Harry James?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am. That's the name the muggles gave my muggle best mate when they took him in when he was a baby, why?" he asked, and wasn't it odd to call Harry a muggle?

"Well, for starters Mr James isn't a muggle. His magic transported him here and that's how we managed to save him." Ron nodded wide eyed, while mentally he was sure that it was the goblin's job. "Second he never got a name in the Wizardry World, it's as if he was refused the ability to have a name. Plus, he is natural…"

Ron's eyes grew even wider - this time for real -, Harry was a natural as well? Well, at least he wouldn't be damned to be cross-dress alone…

"A natural? What is that?"

"He can get pregnant."

Ron made a 'you're nuts' face at the healer.

"Harry is a boy, ma'am. Trust me, I've seen him naked. Harry has a dick." Ron said and nodded as if to point his point. Okay, maybe he was having too much fun with this being 7 years old thing.

"Natural bearers are males who can get pregnant when their older without the need of healers help to get pregnant." Charon explained. "I would like my Nephew to have the test as well. There has to be a reason for my Brother to keep him hidden from the family… from me."

Ron frowned at the man, while inside he sneered. Bastard! How could he know that Ron was natural? Was there some kind of thing in his magic signals or something for him to feel it as the Prewett Lord?

"As you wish Lord Prewett." The healer said and approached Ron testing him. "Here it is. Birth date 1 March 1960. Black mother and Prewett father. Name Ronald Bilius Prewett. Status natural bearer."

"See! My name is Ronald Bilius Prewett like I said!" Ron sulked in a childish voice. He was so happy that Harry was asleep right now, the other would have never let him live it down if he saw him…

"Not for long." His Grandfather argued coldly. "Miss Longbottom if you don't mind bringing me the change name papers so I could fill them in?"

"Bu…" Ron started but he knew better than to argue because in no time his Grandfather had already shut him up with one of his Mum's famous glares.

"And which family does 'Mr James' belongs to?"

"Peverell father - although the family is known for being extinct for generations - and Malfoy mother." The healer, Miss Longbottom, answered. Now that Ron thought about it, she did look like Neville. He supposed she had to be Frank Longbottom's sister, Neville's aunt. He remembered his Mother say something about her, not sure what though. And, HELL, Harry would be a Malfoy? A MALFOY? Why did it had to be a Malfoy? Why did the squib that was Lily Potter's ancestor had to be a Malfoy?

"Contact Lord Malfoy though. I'm sure he'll know who this boy is." His Grandfather said and the healer nodded, leaving.

Ron crossed his arms over his chest looking at the man his Mother had never really let Ron meet, something about how he and her had had a misunderstanding. Ron wondered if it had something to do with Ron being a natural bearer…

**–CT–**

Ron opened his eyes at seeing a man with blond looks enter the room he and Harry were sharing. His Grandfather stood from the chair he had been sitting at by a desk, where he had been filling Ron's female name. Luckily Ron had managed to let him 'keep' the names the goblin had proposed earlier, because hell if Ron would use female names at least he would keep names that he could nickname as Ron!

"Lord Abraxas." Charon said in a restrict voice.

"Lord Charon." The other said in just as a restrict voice.

"Harry James, as he is used to be called, is the one with the bandages over there." His Grandfather said pointing to Harry's sleeping body. Lord Abraxas nodded and approached Harry, looking at the boy. "He was abused by muggles."

Lord Abraxas looked up at once.

"Are you certain?"

Ron closed his eyes as his grandfather pointed at him.

"My nephew, Ignatius' son, knows him. They're apparently friends… best friends, even. Besides young James apparently doesn't even know what magic is. According to my nephew his 'family' mistreated him for his freakiness."

"I see…"

"Abraxas, who is him?"

Ron heard a sneer and he was certain it came from one Abraxas Malfoy.

"It has nothing to do with you, Lord Charon." The wizard hissed.

"I was the one who told the healer to contact you instead of sending the boy back to the muggle family. My nephew refuses to leave the boy's side, so don't tell me it is not my business."

There was a moment of silence that Ron was certain Malfoy was wondering his options.

"I'm sure you remember my sister… you broke up your engagement with her, after all… and for a Dagwood, no less." The voice hissed in disgust.

Ron had to contain his gasp. So that's where the family feud had come from…

"Yes, I remember Amphitrite." His grandfather answered nonchalantly, not letting Malfoy's hiss get to him.

"She had a bastard child seven years ago… my father said he'd killed it at birth and my sister was told he died at birth… obviously my father didn't knew that the boy would be the Peverell heir or that his Father was a heir to the Peverell family himself or he would have married my Sister to him right away instead of…" Malfoy shut up but Ron's grandfather hummed.

"Yes, I've heard of Amphitrite's friend dying a… accidental death. This means you'll take the boy in, then. He is an heir of a family long forgotten."

Malfoy hissed.

"Of course, I would be stupid if I didn't."

"Then let me remind you that the boy's a natural bearer." Charon said. "And if he is as stubborn as my nephew is; then you'll better find him a female name that will let he keep his old name as a nickname."

**–CT–**

25 July, 1967

Ron put the chess pieces before him and Harry, making sure to prepare the game accordingly.

"So I told the healer I was with fever this morning."

Harry smiled amused, they had already taken the bandages of his face but most of his chest, back and arms were still hidden.

"Another mysterious sickness?" he asked amused and weakly moved his arm to move the pawn piece. "How many more are you going to create until the healers understand that you're lying?"

Ron chuckled and moved his own piece by hand. They could use the wizardry way, but the healers said it was good for Harry's muscle to move so…

"Well, you know… they can be quite blind when they want to be…" he added conspiratorially.

"You will have to go to your _'Uncle'_'s house one day though, you know? You can't avoid it forever."

Ron shrugged.

"I almost saw you dying before my eyes, mate. I won't be leaving you so soon."

Harry sighed.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I really am that you had to see him like that."

Ron nodded.

"I know you are. Sent a letter to 'Megara' while you were sleeping the first few days. She finally answered a couple hours ago while you slept and is just as worried as I was when I saw you collapsing before me."

"You shouldn't have told her." Harry argued. How could he explain Hermione what happened? "You shouldn't have contacted her!"

"Don't worry. I know I shouldn't, but she would find out through the Black family anyway. Their friends to the Malfoy's, remember? Better through me than her 'family'. Besides… I had to tell her who we are."

Harry hummed and looked down at the chess table and made a move to move one of the pieces.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The two boys tensed and looked to the door to see a blond witch with curly hair, dark blue robes with green at the extremities and belt, instead of the normal wizard pointing hat she had a french hat in dark blue with a splint in green. Her green eyes sparkled in amusement a huge smile on her face. "Hi, boys. Did I scare you?"

"No, ma'am." Ron and Harry said at once and the witch entered, pulling from a chair and sitting by their side.

"I've heard you're with a fever, Veronique." The witch added with a pointed look at Ron who didn't even pretend to be sick. "Should I tell the healer that you're feeling better?"

"No, ma'am." Ron pleaded. "I want to stay with my friend."

The witch nodded and turned towards Harry who looked at her uncertain. He never knew how to react around her.

"Hi Kari. You shouldn't move your pawn. He is protecting your queen. Move your horse instead."

"Hey!" Ron argued. "Why are you helping him? No one ever helps me."

"Why, maybe because you know how to play? and maybe because I'm his mother?" the witch stated amused. "But don't worry I'll help you as well if you'll need me." She added.

And Ron pouted, crossing his arms. Harry almost laughed at the scene if it wasn't for the fact that Amphitrite Malfoy had just used the one word that always made his whole world shake. Mother… he had always wanted one and now that he could have one… he didn't knew what to do with it.

"Do you want me to fetch you something, darling?" Amphitrite asked Harry when he didn't quite manage to take his eyes away from her.

Harry blushed, lowering his head and moved the horse and scratched his throat.

"Yes… could I get a glass of juice? My throats a little itchy."

Amphitrite stood with a smile and kissed the top of Harry's head.

"Of course, dear. Do you want one and a plate of cookies as well, Ronnie?" the witch asked turning towards Ron who nodded. "I'll be right back, then." She said and left the hospital room.

"She's not bad, you know?" Ron pointed out. "For a Malfoy that is. She is better than I thought she would be."

**(TBC)**

* * *

><p>Hi<p>

Thank you sooooo much for all the kind reviews, because so many reviewed, I decided to post already the next chapter. Enjoy it :)

~Isys

* * *

><p>Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: <strong>www(doc)facebook(doc)comgroups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	3. Chapter II –The Family Guest–

**Beta:** none

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Pairings in this chapter:**

**Warnings in this chapter:** Forced Crossdressing, forced name change, mention of minor character death, mention of sex out of wedlock, mention of bastard, child abuse by muggles

**Nr words in this chapter:** 2.211

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

_"Talking in another language than English"_

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II<strong>

**–The Family Guest–**

November, 1967

"Brother, please…" Amphitrite's voice pleaded.

"Don't! Abraxas has already taken the bastard under the Malfoy name. The least you can do now is accept this." Another woman said icily.

"Don't call him that!"

"It's what he is, after all… if I remember correctly, you two weren't married, were you? The only good thing that bastard has taken to our family name is the fact that he is the heir of a forgotten family."

Harry gasped as he heard a slap.

"Don't ever… ever… speak about my son like that ever again!" he heard Amphitrite hiss at the other woman in the room.

"Sister." Abraxas' voice said sternly. "Genevieve lower that hand immediately. And no, Genevieve, I don't want to hear about how my Sister slapped you, you did mention Kari's lack of blood right after all. Now, sister… Kari may be your son, but he still is an heir and a natural."

"Why it has to be him? Why can't Kari choose for himself? I don't see you forcing Lucius into a marriage."

"Sister, like it or not, Kari has no father. Blood right or not, no wizard will ever look at him and see past the part that his Mother never got married."

Harry jumped as a hand appeared on his shoulder, looking up he found his_ 'cousin' _Lucius Malfoy. Lucius smiled but didn't say a thing, also listening in on the conversation on the other side of the door.

"The boy will be lucky if this wizard even accepts the engagement."

"Genevieve, that is enough. Tom Riddle doesn't set for anything less but the best. The fact that Kari is his equal means a lot. Means that Kari is more powerful right now in one single arm, than you'll ever be with your full core." Abraxas hissed to his wife and Harry felt Lucius squeeze his shoulder. "I invited him over, Sister. I don't need to tell him immediately about the equal thing. See what he thinks of Kari and only then tell him about this."

"If… if he refuses the engagement you won't try to sell him to anyone else, will you?"

"No."

Lucius leaned down so he would manage to whisper to Harry's ear.

"We better go now, before someone catches us." Harry nodded and Lucius pulled him away. "I'm sorry about my mother. What she said wasn't really nice."

"I'm not magically powerful, I'm just me. Why did Lord… Uncle Abraxas said that I'm stronger in one arm than she is in her whole?"

"From the little I've heard of your equal, the man is really powerful. Besides the healers checked your core, so trust me, you are powerful." Lucius argued, before messing with Harry's hair.

"Lucius?" The teenager hummed. "Why aren't you engaged?"

The blond teenager peeked down at Harry before continuing walking to the drawing room.

"After what happened with Aunt Amphitrite my father refused that our Grandfather would engage me to someone. At the time I was too young to understand, but he kept saying something under the lines: I won't have it happen to my Son what happened to my Sister. Mother doesn't approve though. She wants me married as soon as I finish Hogwarts. Principally now that you appeared; she's afraid that Aunt Amphitrite will try to make you the true heir of the Malfoy family."

"I don't want it." Harry grumbled, making Lucius laugh.

"That's because your 7 years old. But even so, my Mother doesn't know that. She wants for me to father my own children and secure my line."

"I think I was better off at the muggles, at the least there the attacks weren't psychological." Harry mumbled and at once the hand on his shoulder tightened.

"Do you want me to contact the Prewetts so your friend comes over? Veronique, right?"

"Ron." Harry amended, looking up to Lucius and nodding with a huge smile. "And yes, please."

Lucius smiled and left Harry at the entrance of the drawing room before going down the corridor. Harry entered, going to sit on the balcony looking out the room. It had been a month before the healers had finally taken the bandages from him and another month for his body to relearn how to walk and move. Ron had stayed with him all that time at the hospital, every time the healers really started to try to send him away, he started taking potions getting himself sick on purpose. Until the first potion that Ron had taken the Malfoys had been sceptical of the friendship between the two boys, but since then they quickly learnt that the two were ready for anything to be together. Harry took a hand to his forehead, where his lightning scar was. The healers had tried to take it away from him…

Harry turned when he heard the drawing room's door open, smiling at Ron happy to have him there. Only there was one issue, it wasn't Ron. Tom Riddle in person was there entering the room while looking at Harry as if puzzled.

"You must be Callisto Peverell, pleasure Miss." Riddle said with a nod of his head a smile immediately appearing on his face, but his eyes still looked puzzled.

Harry sneered and turned around, looking out the window again. He didn't came to this time to be proposed to Voldemort as wife, he came here to stop the man from killing his parents. If it meant killing the man, so be it. It wasn't like the man would stop otherwise.

"Kari!"

Harry looked over his shoulder to see Ron running inside the room, passing by Riddle and towards Harry, hugging him. Harry couldn't help it and laughed.

"We just saw each other yesterday, silly."

"So? I missed you." Ron argued. "Come, let's go outside. It's a sunny day, there's no cloud or wind. You won't get a better day to go play outside."

Harry smiled and nodded, letting Ron guide him away from Riddle - that Ron completely ignored the presence of - towards the Malfoy's gardens.

"Hey, where you going?" Lucius asked as they run downstairs and as he climbed the stairs, most likely heading towards where they had just left.

"Gardens. Ron say that is good enough for me to go outside." Harry managed to say before they disappeared.

**–CT–**

"Oh my… look at them."

Amphitrite approached the window her brother's wife was looking from, to see her son down in the gardens playing with his friend Ronnie. They were all dirty but they looked like they were having fun.

"I'm looking." She argued amused, as she saw her nephew Lucius approaching the two playing boys with female outing robes in his arms, which he forced them to dress.

"Abraxas look at them. They're all dirty, how do they expect for a man to want them someday if they act like this?"

"They're children. The last thing their worried about is if someone wants to marry them."

"Maybe that's why you never married."

Amphitrite narrowed her eyes turning to Genevieve.

"I was engaged once, if you don't remember. He run away and married another. Besides if I remember correctly I'm not the one that should bear the heir of the family. You are. And you only beared Abraxas one son, should I think that your marriage was just a façade? And that you limited to sleep with him times enough to get pregnant that one time? Or did you really lost the ability to get pregnant?"

"Sister!" Abraxas hissed.

"I just said what everyone is thinking." Amphitrite argued. "Better she hears from me than from her purewitch friends." She added before turning around. "I'm going to play with my son."

Amphitrite left the office and started to descend the stairs towards the gardens. She had never really liked Genevieve but if the witch kept picking on her son she… Amphitrite took a deep breath to calm herself, it wouldn't do for Kari to see her angry. The boy would think she was angry with him, because that was how Kari was. He always blamed himself for everything even when there was nothing to blame.

"Miss Amphitrite." Amphitrite turned to see Tom Riddle at the entrance of the drawing room. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"It's a pleasure as well, Mr Tom." Amphitrite said, bowing her head at him. "My brother warned me that he invited you over. Would you like me to take you to his office?"

"There's no need for that." Riddle approached and offered his arm for her to take and then they started to descend the stairs together. "I've met your child, Calisto, earlier." Amphitrite hummed, not letting the man know of her tenseness. "Beautiful for her age."

"Thank you."

"Her personality… not as charming as yours." The wizard added.

"Kari is… unique." Amphitrite conceded and the two left the front doors going to the gardens where Kari and Ronnie where. Lucius by the side looking over them. Amphitrite smiled at seeing her son playing with his friend with a ball that she was certain Lucius had made the house elves bring for them. It was quite funny to watch the two boys in female robes running around the dirt throwing a ball at each other with their feet. "Kari, came here meet our guest."

Kari looked up from the ball towards them, being attacked by the ball but Kari turned at once and stopped the ball with his chest.

"Careful Ron!" Kari hissed at his friend, before approaching Amphitrite. "Mother." He said, bowing his head.

"Kari, this is Mr Tom Riddle. He is a friend of your Uncle Abraxas, so be nice."

Kari turned to Riddle and bowed his head to the man.

"Mr Riddle."

"Miss Calisto." Riddle said back and Amphitrite looked at her son as his eyes narrowed at the title chosen. "You were playing football, weren't you?"

"We were just throwing a ball at each other, sir." Kari argued.

"Isn't that a male muggle game?"

Kari's face went cold and if possible his eyes narrowed further.

"Are you a chauvinist, sir?" her son asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you a male chauvinist? I mean, you did just imply that football is a boy's game. Why can't girls play it? And why does girls have to be forced to use dresses all the time? Why can't girls uses trousers? Sometimes the Wizardry World is really far behind the Muggle World."

Amphitrite took a hand to her mouth coughing into it, in order to remember her Son that he should behave and also to hide her amused smile. Never had she seen someone shut up Riddle, and from what her brother told her; no one was stupid enough - not even Gryffindors - to do it.

"You don't like dresses, Miss Calisto?"

"No."

"Then why do you wear them?"

"Because Uncle Abraxas said that I have to start to act as a girl. That I have to be presentable for when my husband marries me." Kari hissed between his teeth, making Amphitrite grab his shoulder and squeeze it in warning.

"And are you presentable now?" Riddle asked, looking at Kari up and down.

Kari shrugged.

"I'm 7 years old." Kari argued. "Why should I care what a man thinks of me? All that I should care is what my friends think of me enough to play with me."

"Calisto Evelyn!" Amphitrite said in warning.

Kari looked at Amphitrite before lowering his head. Riddle kneeled with one knee on the ground, took a hand to Kari's chin and raised his head.

"Tell me then, if you don't want to be treated like a girl. Then how do you want to be treated like?"

"Like a living person, sir."

Riddle hummed and smiled.

"You are a very beautiful living person, you have the brightest green eyes that I ever seen and your smile could make any person fall at your feet." Kari blushed at that. "You're intelligent as well. When you're older I'm sure you'll find someone who will treat you like you want to be treated."

Riddle stood and started to clean the dirt from his clothes.

"Yeah… I'm sure a lot of men would jump at the idea that their lover besides pretty is also smart." Kari hissed. "Most purebloods wants their lovers for their blood not for whom they are. Uncle would never let me chose someone I really want."

Riddle smiled amused at Kari.

"Well, if you had been born a boy you could have chosen your lover and your uncle wouldn't argue about it."

"But I am a boy." Kari argued making Riddle's eyes grew. "I'm a natural bearer… or whatever that is. Besides… I'm a bastard. Mother wasn't married. So no one would ever in their right mind choose me. Not that I want a man to choose me…"

"Really?"

Kari nodded.

"If I'm forced to marry a man, then I prefer to refuse the Malfoy name and die virgin." Kari argued, making Amphitrite go deep red at her son's way of speaking. "Can I return to my game now?"

Riddle nodded and Kari turned around running to the ball and kicking it towards Ronnie who had been waiting for him the whole time.

**(TBC)**

* * *

><p>Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: <strong>www(doc)facebook(doc)comgroups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	4. Chapter III –Megara–

Ranting in Author Note**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Beta:<strong> none

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Pairings in this chapter:**

**Warnings in this chapter:** Forced Crossdressing, forced name change, mention of minor character death, mention of sex out of wedlock, mention of bastard, child abuse by muggles

**Nr words in this chapter:** 2,355

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

_"Talking in another language than English"_

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III<strong>

**–Megara–**

November, 1967

"Mr Riddle, I'm sorry for my son's impertinence." Amphitrite started but Riddle shook his head.

"Who is Abraxas promising him to?"

Amphitrite tensed, glanced at her son and then back at Riddle.

"When Abraxas tested Kari, besides founding out that he is a natural, he also found that he has an equal, sir. Abraxas was intending on seeing what you thought of him before he would let you know to let you decide."

Riddle glanced at the two playing boys.

"So that's what I felt when I entered the Manor… do not worry, Amphitrite, I'm not looking for a lover any time soon." Amphitrite nodded, relieved. "Buy Calisto some muggle clothes. She is used to the Muggle World, forcing her to only wizard clothes will make her go skin sick. Besides… in the Muggle World, like Calisto said, females can wear trousers. Female trousers. I'm sure your brother can find some good muggle seamstresses to make Calisto a new wardrobe more to both Calisto's and Abraxas' likes."

"I will, thank you."

Riddle nodded.

"You called him Evelyn?"

"He choose it because of his muggle adoptive mother… just like they also named him Harry after the muggle adoptive father."

"Kari." Riddle mumbled and Amphitrite nodded. "Then that's why you call him that. Names alike his older ones. He'll get used to them eventually. And he's a child who has seen too much. He won't be an easy child." Amphitrite frowned baffled at how quickly Riddle had read her son, as she took him inside towards Abraxas' office. "I've heard in the papers that he didn't had the best life in the muggles. Besides the way he spoke to me about preferring to die to be with a man… it wasn't just childish talking. He really knows what those things are. What makes you wonder what kind of life he had with those muggles." Amphitrite nodded, understanding what Riddle meant. "Who is going to teach him?"

"Abraxas said that…"

"You're his mother. The best way for you to win ties with him is by teaching everything he should have been taught since birth." Amphitrite opened her mouth to counter but Riddle bit her to it. "Don't worry I'll speak with your brother about the teaching and the clothes. In Beauxbauteons you were taught in the grey point of view of things, weren't you?"

"I was, indeed."

"Calisto has spent too much time with muggles to be taught a more darker side, so teach him the grey side. Besides… technically there isn't dark or light."

Amphitrite wondered if Riddle was afraid that Calisto would turn too light and follow in Dumbledore's steps… but then again the boy would go to Hogwarts if her brother had something to say in it… what he had, so it would be normal if Calisto would even tilt to the light side to be easily manipulated by that Transfiguration Professor.

Finally they arrived and she knocked on the door. At once her sister-in-law opened the door and let them both in. Amphitrite's slap starting to become quite visible in her cheek.

"Abraxas. It's been a while…"

**–CT–**

1 September, 1971

"Don't worry, Kari, you'll be fine." Lucius said not for the first time as he helped Harry finish packing his trunk.

"But what if I don't get into Slytherin… Uncle will send me howlers every day."

"Father will do nothing of the sorts. Mother… maybe. But Father never." Lucius joked making Harry half-glare at him. "Your friend Ronnie will enter this year as well. My friend Rodolphus' little brother is in third year right now. He'll watch over you when I'm not around. Besides I'm certain that whatever house you'll get into your friend Ronnie will follow you."

Harry snorted.

"Slytherins would eat Ron alive if he entered there." he argued to which Lucius pondered on. "Hey!"

Lucius chuckled.

"Don't worry. You'll do fine. Both of you."

Harry sighed, closing his trunk. It was strange how he had started to get used to being a 'Malfoy'.

"Evie." Harry tensed at hearing that name. Only one person called him that. He turned to the door as Lucius left the room, leaving him alone with his 'equal'. "Ready to go to school?"

Harry nodded.

"Yes, sir. I thought you said you wouldn't be able to come." He couldn't help but add.

"I won't be able to see you off." Riddle conceded, approaching and taking a necklace from his own neck and put it around Harry's. "But I couldn't let you go without making sure you would go protected. This is the necklace of Salazar Slytherin himself. It has various protections on it, so it will keep you safe."

"If it's Slytherin's necklace… why give it to me?" Harry asked sceptical.

"You're my equal and my heir, Evie. I've told you that already several times. If I intended on courting you, you would know."

Harry looked down at the necklace on his chest.

"Fine."

"Besides, it will keep any unwanted attention of your back this way. And weren't you who said that he preferred to die to loose his virginity to another man?"

Harry groaned and hid the necklace under his shirt.

"Yes, I was." He agreed. "So you came all the way over here only to give me a necklace?"

Riddle nodded.

"Yes. I don't trust Hogwarts to don't happen anything to you. With this necklace I'll know you'll be okay."

Harry grumbled to himself. Control freak!

"I'll be with Ron. Of course I'll be fine." He argued. "Besides isn't Hogwarts the safest place there is? And isn't Dumbledore the strongest wizard there is?" he couldn't help but ask.

Just like Harry expected Riddle's face narrowed closing off, while his eyes passed from dark grey to blood red.

"For your own good, Evie, stay away from that light wizard." Riddle warned. Then the man sighed and leaned down kissing Harry's top of the head. "Be a good heir and don't get yourself killed."

"Don't worry… I'll just get myself expelled." Harry argued, barely containing his laugh at the memory that brought.

Riddle sent Harry a warning look before turning around and leaving his bedroom. Harry passed a hand through his long hair, wondering what the hell Voldemort was doing. There had to be a reason besides the equal claim for Voldemort to protect him so much… it just wasn't like the man… at all.

**–CT–**

Harry sat on the train compartment, looking out the window as students were saying their goodbyes to their parents.

"Finding someone we know?" a voice asked and Harry turned with a smile towards Ron.

"No, not yet. But it will be good to see her again, won't it?"

"You can say that again." Ron argued and approached, sitting before Harry. "What is going to be the plan, from now on?"

"Keep my parents save." Harry replied while shrugging his shoulders.

"And my uncles as well, right?" Ron asked and Harry nodded at once. "Good. Then we still have years to figure out what to do."

Harry glanced out the window again.

"Maybe not so much. Changes have already started with our appearance, Ron. I mean… look at Voldemort, the man should now be starting to grow his army… not take me as his heir."

"Take you as his heir?" Ron asked and Harry took the necklace from under his shirt showing Ron. "He gave you that? When?"

"Before the train. He said it has protections that will keep me safe… I think it's his own way of keeping me safe and protected even though I'm going to the safest place in the planet."

Ron snorted at that. The two looked up when the compartment's door opened.

"Excuse me, have any of you seen a frog?" a girl asked, making the two gape at her.

Was that their Hermione?

"Let me guess: a boy named Neville lost one?" Harry finished for her. Because what better way for Hermione to make sure they were Harry and Ron than using a line that only the three of them would understand?

Hermione smiled and entered the compartment closing the door behind her.

"I'm Megara Black, by the way. But you can call me Megs or Hera."

"Veronique Prewett and Calisto Peverell. But you can call us Ronnie and Kari." Harry replied, making Hermione smile amused.

"Or just plain old Ron and Harry like we do." Ron retorted.

Hermione nodded.

"So you are both naturals? Should've expected that."

"Says the witch who is a Black." Ron argued with a huff.

Hermione grinned.

"Hey… Harry is a Malfoy!"

Ron hummed.

"Good point. You're all nutters."

"Admit it, Ron, you would go crazy without us." Harry said and Ron threw his tongue at him.

"No… I wouldn't."

"Then that's why you spend 24/7 at Malfoy Manor. Maybe it's because of the charming personality of my Cousin Lucius…"

Ron opened his mouth and closed it again several times, looking like a fish. Harry and Hermione shared a look and started laughing. The door opened again when the two sobered up to show an eleven year old version of Sirius Black.

"Megs… there you are. I looked all over for you." The boy said, entering the compartment and putting his trunk in the trunks compartment over the seats. The black haired, grey eyed boy then sat next to Hermione. Only then did he notice the other two in the compartment. "Hello. I'm Sirius Black."

"Kari and Ron." Harry introduced.

"Pleasure." Sirius replied before turning to Hermione again. "Why did you disappear on me all of a sudden?"

"Because Aunt Walburga was still talking with you and I wanted to have a good seat." Hermione argued. "Besides… you know that Aunt doesn't fancy me very much."

Sirius passed an arm over Hermione's shoulders.

"Don't care what Mother says. You are a Black."

Harry smiled at Sirius protective feelings, before looking out the window. He could see Amphitrite looking for him on the train's windows, so he stood and opened the window.

"Mother." He called.

As if there were no other sound at all, Amphitrite's eyes found him at once. The woman smiled and approached them at once, grabbing Harry's hand over the open window.

"No matter what, Kari, always be yourself. Understood?"

Harry tensed and then sighed, nodding.

"Yes, Mother."

Amphitrite's smile grew bigger.

"Oh, you made new friends already." The witch added when she noticed Hermione and Sirius.

"Megara and Sirius Black, Mother. Megs, Sirius, this is my Mother, Amphitrite Malfoy."

"Pleasure, ma'am." Sirius said bowing his head.

"A Black… Are you friending them because of your Uncle or because you want?" Amphitrite asked with a cold tone, looking at Harry dead on.

"Motheer…" Harry sent Sirius and Hermione an 'I'm sorry' look. "No, Mother. You of all people should know by now that family status doesn't matter to me… at all."

"Very well. I'll want a letter tomorrow morning with both yours and Ronnie's house. Do you two understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." Ron said at the same time Harry said "Yes, Mother."

Amphitrite smiled sadly and let go of Harry's hand. Harry moved back to close the window when he suddenly heard his surrogate mother gasp. Harry looked at her confused to see her looking at his chest. Harry looked down only to notice that Slytherin's necklace had left the safety of his shirt.

"So that's why he came today…" the witch mumbled to herself, before sighing.

"I'm his heir or whatever, Mother… don't look too much into it, okay?" Harry asked, because hell! Even to him it sounded like Riddle was courting him.

Amphitrite smiled amused and stepped back away from the train.

"You inherited your Father's ingenuity." The witch said and then the train's bell rang.

Ron stood and pulled Harry's face inside the compartment, closing the window. Harry's hand moved to the necklace, grabbing it and hiding it from view.

"So you are a Malfoy?" Sirius asked and Harry shook his head. "How so?"

"Mother and Father never married. Mother's still a Malfoy… besides my Father's dead."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

Harry frowned confused, turning to his Godfather.

"For what?"

Ron at Harry's side rolled his eyes.

"What Kari means is that Mr Peverell died before Kari had even birthed, so Kari doesn't have any emotional relation with the man… besides as a baby Kari was adopted by muggles where he stayed until his seven-year-old."

Sirius hummed.

"_His_… you're a natural?" the boy asked and Harry nodded.

"We both are." Ron argued and Sirius nodded.

"So both your families is in favour of the using female status when you're a natural then?" the boy asked.

"Like we had a choice." Ron grumbled.

"I did." Sirius commented making Harry and Ron gape at him. "I'm one as well. My Grandfather gave me the choice of using the female status or being the heir of the family… I don't care much about being the heir of the family, but I'm a guy! I should be named and dressed like one… besides naturals are given potions to slim them down, to give them more willowy figures… redistribute muscle mass to hips and thighs and stuff like that." The boy said with a shrug.

Hermione looked at Sirius surprised and then to Ron and Harry with a raised eyebrow who nodded.

"Yeah, we're forced to take potions weekly because of our status. That's why we look more girly than we should." Ron grumbled. "It's no fair that you're allowed to choose and us not." He argued, glaring at Sirius.

Sirius shrugged.

"The privileges of being the first male born and the possible heir of the family is that they wait until you're old enough to make your choice." Sirius stated. "I still will have to marry a man. Even if I would try to marry a witch, according to my _'dear'_ mother, I would never have children with her… side effect of being natural means no able of getting females pregnant. Not that I care about it myself, I'm just 11, but hey I'm their _heir_ of the family. I have to keep the tradition and have a _son_."

**(TBC)**

* * *

><p>Reader Review: XD football .. in dresses XD<p>

Isys rant: WIZARDING WORLD DOESN'T WEAR PANTS OR DRESSES!

THEY WEAR ROBES WITH NOTHING UNDERNEATH!

they have male robes and females robes

BUT IT'S ROBES!

it's a 'dress' either your a male or female

the movie is badely done on that

yep on my fics harry wears clothes underneath his robes... but it's his muggles clothes!

and in forth year you see a pureblood not wanting to wear pants bcx he liked the air b2 his legs

i'm calm, it's just... bcx only who read the book does know about the reality of robes... when they see robes on fanfics they think of pants and shirt and stuff for boys and a skirt and shirt and suff for boys *no robe* as it is done in the movies. in the movies they dress as in a set up clothes equal to everyon esle. intead of robes *only thing isys doesn't like about movies*

*the issue of isys being ravenclaw: she's too rationale*

*end ranting or i would stay hours in here*

Besides... I was the girl who always hanged on around boys and rarely used trousers until my fourteens, so... yes, I played football in dresses and long skirts! _

* * *

><p>Update: I do not hate this reviewer, it's just... people tend to forget wizardry world isn't muggle world<p>

* * *

><p>Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: <strong>www(doc)facebook(doc)comgroups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	5. Chapter IV –Re-Sorting– (re-update)

**Author Note: update: **as some may have noticed me and surnames have a Huge issue. i'm sorry for all the misspells between Peverell/Prewett hope i managed to get them right this time around

* * *

><p><strong>Beta:<strong> none

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story. The song was written by the wonderful Riddle-Snape.

**Pairings in this chapter: **none

**Warnings in this chapter:** AU fanfiction,

**Nr words in this chapter:** 2,151

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

_"Talking in another language than English"_

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV<strong>

**–Re-Sorting–**

1 September, 1971

Sirius shrugged.

"The privileges of being the first male born and the possible heir of the family is that they wait until you're old enough to make your choice." Sirius stated. "I still will have to marry a man. Even if I would try to marry a witch, according to my _'dear'_ mother, I would never have children with her… side effect of being natural means no able of getting females pregnant. Not that I care about it myself, I'm just 11, but hey I'm their _heir_ of the family. I have to keep the tradition and have a _son_."

Harry snorted and found that he liked this younger Sirius.

"I am the heir to two families. The Peverell and the Slytherin." He commented. "I still wasn't given a change at choice."

Sirius hummed.

"I feel for you, my dear new friend. I feel for you. Now, if you lived with muggles before then you must have a male name, right?"

Harry nodded amused.

"Harry."

"Harry…" Sirius mumbled tasting the name in his tongue. "I like it. What about you?"

"Ronald, but you can just call me Ron. This way no one will suspect that you're actually using my real name, instead of girl name as both has that nickname."

Harry looked out the window as he felt the necklace in his hand warm up. Could what Sirius said be true? Was he really destined to be with a man because of his magic? Because his magic had made him a natural? Did this mean that he had never really had any choice in this? That in the future even if he would have married a woman he would never had a child?

**–CT–**

"Kari…"

Harry looked at Hermione to see her pointing to someone. He turned and saw a dark-red haired girl in muggle clothes with a school robe on top. She was talking with a skinny boy that had clothes in second-hand and greasy dark hair. Harry took a step towards the unknown-girl before he could even realize what he was doing…

"Hey, mate, snap out of it." Sirius hissed under his breath and grabbed Harry's arms, pulling him back and forcing him to turn, he then grabbed Harry's arm with one of his one, interlining them.

Harry tried to release himself from the arm but Sirius was stronger than him, side effect of the potions Harry was sure of. As he struggled he felt the look of someone on his back. Stopping the struggle, Harry peeked to where he could feel the look. On the other side of the room a brown haired green eyed girl was looking at him with a mix of indifference and confusion. Harry felt the skin of his back to crawl as a shiver went down from his neck to his bottom making his back's hair to stand up.

"Children." Harry turned, Sirius still holding his arm like a gentleman. Harry glared at him for that, but Sirius didn't release Harry's arm. A fat straw blond with hints of grey going bald wizard in refined robes was there with a smile. Harry frowned, where was McGonagall? "Yes, yes. Form a line in pairs please. Like this gentleman here, mister…?"

"Black." Sirius answered.

"Black, yes…"

Harry heard Ron groan and everyone started moving and in no time everyone was in pairs behind him and Sirius. The Professor looked behind Harry and when he was certain he turned, guiding them out the side-room into the atrium and into the Great Hall. Harry glanced at the staff table to see a 30s looking McGonagall sitting in there. Oh… so that's why. She was a new teacher… wait that meant that… Harry looked to the Headmaster to see Albus Dumbledore in there with his known smiles. Harry couldn't help but smile. He was already the Headmaster in this timeline…

The sorting hat on the usual three-legged stool opened it's brim and started to sing:

_"You may know or you may not,_

_it was long time now,_

_when great people were brought,_

_to this place and told:_

_We will make a great school,_

_where we can teach all,_

_who want to know handy tool,_

_to achieve their goals._

_I will teach all brave and fair,_

_told sir Gryffindor._

_Then he build high in air,_

_hideout for his gold._

_Then I'll take smart hard worker,_

_decided blue Ravenclaw._

_She found place for them to lurk,_

_and knowledge to share._

_Teaching perfidious young lords is right,_

_said proudly sir Slytherin,_

_since then did not come to light,_

_where is snake's nest hidden._

_There is no student who I could not teach,_

_smiled kindly Huflepuff,_

_then she took all and each,_

_where she made for them pie._

_Do not worry, do not fear,_

_you will be just fine,_

_when all houses will go clear,_

_that will be all right._

_You do not need long white beard,_

_as our new headmaster,_

_to do what you need and want,_

_to be your dreams master."_

Harry clapped with everyone else, turning back to grin at Ron and Hermione, only to shiver as the girl behind him wasn't any of the two but the scary girl he'd seen earlier. Harry turned around at once, did that girl give him the creeps…

"Now… Black, Megara."

Harry looked to the side as Hermione passed by him and as his first year classmates moved around to be by his side. Hermione climbed and sat on the stool.

"Ravenclaw."

Sirius took a relieved breath, Harry gave him a questioning look but "Black, Sirius" was heard. The boy finally released Harry's arm and approached the stool, as soon as the hat touched Sirius' head it screamed for Gryffindor. Someone touched his arm, Harry looked to find Ron by his side. The two shared a look. In the morning there would be a howler from Mrs Black. The two boy's waited as their colleagues were sorted.

"Peverell, Callisto."

Harry took a deep breath and took the next step. He sat on the stool and let the hat hide his eyes from view, something's may never change.

'So… another time-traveller. Let me see… another Gryffindor put into that house because you didn't want to enter into your rightful house… I wonder what the Malfoys will think of a Gryffindor _nephew_…'

'Wait.' Harry thought before the sorting hat could finish. 'Not Gryffindor this time…"

'Smart choice, Mr Peverell.' "Slytherin!"

The sorting hat was taken from Harry's head, Harry pulled his new glasses up his nose and stood moving to the Slytherin table. He had fought the idea of moving from his round glasses, but in the end Riddle had won. It was either buy a new glasses frame or get his eyes fixed. As Harry had argued about the quadrangular glasses being too small and narrowing down Harry's sight, they had bought Harry a frame that was quadrangular but so wide, that Harry didn't even see the frame with his eyes. Sometimes he even forgot he had his glasses on. Harry approached his table but when he was ready to sit down his colleagues sneered. Harry frowned looking at them, only to notice that the girls were on one side and the boy's on the other, but not only on Slytherin but on all the tables. Harry sneered and made a move to sit on the boy's side but a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him to the girls side, sitting him down next to the owner of said hand. Harry looked up at the girl, ready to give her a part of his own mind, but the brown haired girl with green eyes took a finger to her lips warning him to stay quiet. Now that he was right next to her, he noticed that brown surrounded the green in her eyes.

"Prewett, Veronique."

Harry looked up as Ron approached the stool only to be immediately sent into Gryffindor. The two boy's shared a look before Ron went to Gryffindor table.

"Good ridden." Harry glanced at the boy who dared to speak, he was looking Ron's direction as well. "Prewetts aren't trustworthy. Anyone who'll get involved with that one will be in serious trouble."

"If you turn your back on a whole family because something one person did, I can see how trustworthy you are. I prefer to take ten of him over one of you." Harry argued making the group of first years gasp at his audacity. "Besides isn't all Blacks Slytherins? What does that means with Sirius Black? Oh right… everyone in the family isn't trustworthy anymore."

The boy glared at Harry as if he was no better than the dirt under his feet.

"Like you can talk, bastard."

Harry grinned.

"Bastard and proud." He replied, looking back at the sorting.

**–CT–**

Voldemort looked up to see Amphitrite entering the library where he found himself.

"Miss Amphitrite." He said with a nod.

The witch bowed back before showing a letter.

"Kari's letter arrived, Mr Riddle." Voldemort hummed. "He's a Slytherin." the witch added before bowing her head and leaving again.

Voldemort allowed a smirk to appear at the corner of his mouth.

_Evie, what a mystery you are…_

**–CT–**

Harry entered Slytherin common room, following his colleagues. He had tried to walk away to go send his mother a letter that he'd quickly wrote during dinner but he had been stopped by Rabastan Lestrange who had in his stead taken the letter to the owlery. In part it was a good thing, who knew how Harry would've react if he had seen the owlery but no white snow owl…

"Ah… the first years are finally here."

Harry glanced up to seeing the blond wizard from earlier waiting for them. He was smiling at all of them, as if to welcome them home. Harry kept his sneer within. What the hell had he been thinking? He felt his necklace warm under his shirt and frowned. Tom Riddle's diary didn't use to warm up… did it?

"What?" he mumbled under his breath at the boy at his side that had shook him to get his attention.

Without Harry realizing Rabastan had entered the common room and approached him, on his siting position by one of the back seats. Rabastan pointed to the Professor.

"Now remember, Slytherin is your family and like any other family there are rankings that we all need to pass though." At this the Professor looked around making sure everyone was listening. "I do not advise the bottom rankings to anger the top ones, understood?"

"Yes, Professor Slughorn." The entire common room, minus first years, said.

"I do not want to hear anything about Slytherins fighting other Slytherins outside the common rooms, understood?"

"Yes, Professor Slughorn." This time the first years joined.

Harry glanced at Rabastan, who nodded his head.

"I'll explain later." He mumbled under his breath.

"If you have issues with other houses you came directly to another Slytherin, because Slytherins protect each other." Professor Slughorn said in a warning tone. "Now to happier subjects. As you must have realized the Slytherin quarters are a labyrinth. We enter through a wall with a password - you should not forget the password or pass to any other house - and you came upon the common room. At the end of the common room, in there" at this the Professor pointed to an open to the side, Harry glanced in silence, "and you came upon a corridor, following this corridor there's several doors. In each other there is a private quarter and two bedrooms. The first years are normally put in quarters way along the corridors. As you climb in the hierarchy so does your bed chambers. If you climb the hierarchy but your roommate doesn't you will move quarters to another roommate, unless you desire to stay with said roommate in his/her low ranking corridor."

Professor Slughorn looked around as if to make sure he had been understood.

"Very well, follow me. I'll guide you to your bed chambers. You will have a week where you can ask the older ones for help inside the corridors." All first years stood and followed the Professor. "Males will stay with males and females with females, there are no mix quarters. Not even as you climb the hierarchy, understood?"

"Yes, Professor Slughorn."

Harry wondered what that meant for him. Would he stay with the boys or with the girls? Which of them was the best?

Finally they arrived at one corridor. Harry shivered they had to descend at least four rows of stairs to get there… and he had thought the common room was cold!

"Nott, you are with Peverell."

Harry looked up at hearing his surname being called. The scary girl from earlier approached him in silence and passed by him, entering one of the quarters. Harry glanced at the Professor before following his new roommate.

**(TBC)**

* * *

><p>The song was written by the wonderful Riddle-Snape.<p>

**Author Note: update:** as some may have noticed me and surnames have a Huge issue. i'm sorry for all the misspells between Peverell/Prewett hope i managed to get them right this time around


End file.
